Sunrise
by PhotographicEyes
Summary: The untold tale of the half-human half-vampire, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Adventure and romance circle around her as her loved ones are threatened by a creature only told by legends. A/N: I do not own Twilight,or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.
1. Prologue Realisation

**SUNRISE**

**Prologue**

**Realization**

_Silence. Absolute silence. Of course, who here is complaining, with Aunt Rose's and dear Jacob's consistent bickering and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazz's ridiculous, yet amusing violent rumbles, silence was just what I needed. I looked around the forest, and same clearing which, one month ago, did I beat Jake into finding the biggest prey, which was the same night which my mum found out that I was in danger. I smiled ruefully at the thought. Life is hard; an easy life and I just don't mix. Being half vampire half human isn't an easy path. According to Grandpa Carlisle, I grow at a fast rate. _He's not wrong_, I thought. Here I am, standing in this clearing, having the body of a 6 year old, yet the age of a 4 and a half year old. I chuckled at the memory of Aunt Alice doing my birth certificate so that I was born in 2004, rather than last year, so that I had the chance of going to school and socializing with the local children. I remember snorting at the fact that there's no point in socializing when you can't even touch them. I closed my eyes and mesmerised that day._

_"Sending pictures to another through touch is considered abnormal within the human society," I objected, scathingly. Jacob gave me the thumbs up before putting them down, sheepishly, at my mother's glare. He was the only one who sided with me. He sided with me for anything, no matter how preposterous it sounded, unless it involved my safety._

_"Nessie, you can't just hang around here all day, you need education – "my mum began, but Jake cut her across._

_"Uh, what happened to the fact that she's 'growing at a fast pace', huh?" he questioned. "Let's not forget that she learned to read just by watching Bella read." _

_"Let's not forget whose house you're in, _dog_," growled Rose from the couch, flicking through the channels, 20 per second. My dad, who was in the middle of giving me a piano lesson, chuckled as Jacob threw a pillow at her, ruining her hair. I laughed as Rose jumped to her feet and started throwing pillows at him at an inhuman rate. Grandma, of course winced at the fact that her expensive Chinese silk pillows were being thrown all over the place and Alice, being the saviour of Esme's expensive things stopped the outrageous pillow fight by bringing me up, and the topic about me going to school. Of course, the topic was postponed, due to the fact that Jake seized the moment of Rose distracted, and threw the pillow at her face._

_Smelling the clear forest fragrance, I caught a few deer behind me, maybe 50 feet away and.......Ah. My dad. _

_Edward Cullen is unlike other dads. For one thing, he's a vampire, and also my mother, Bella Cullen. Another thing is that he can read my thoughts right now. _It's hard having you as a dad when you know where to find me_, I thought grimly. I felt him whoosh past me and I opened my eyes, to find him in front of me with his famous crooked smile, the very same which made my mother fall for him._

_"Dad's these days," I muttered under my breath before walking towards the large river. I heard him chuckle before following me._

_"You know, you seriously remind me of your mum," he commented, catching up with me in a quarter of a second and pulling me up to his shoulders._

_I rolled my eyes, but I didn't object to his free ride. I might as well seize the moment to have a nice father-daughter conversation._

_"Speaking of which, where is she, anyway?"_

_"Hunting. Which is why I came to fetch you," He replied with a hint of mockery._

_He had a point. I haven't hunted in days, not that I really long to do so. Human blood appeals to me much more than animal blood...._

_Reading my thoughts, Edward grinned up at me. "Jacob will be there,"_

_I smiled at my dad and put my hand at his face. Through my memories, I showed him how much fun it was to see who gets the biggest kill, and showed him how much I loved dear Jacob. He then pulled away at that, put me down and kept on walking with an expressionless face. I bit my lip and realised that I hurt his feelings. I sprang into his arms which is what I normally do to make him happy. He caught me and looked down at me, his face still expressionless. I put my hand to the base of his neck and showed him that no matter what, he would always be my daddy and that I loved him more than life itself. He sighed and kissed me on the forehead._

_"You are one little devil," he said teasingly. _

_I spotted a low hanging branch. Before he could read my thoughts, I sprang onto the branch and started climbing up the fir tree at an inhuman speed. I heard him springing up and he was right on my tail. Just as he was about to get me (which I don't want him to) I jumped to a nearby tree............... in which mum caught me. Damn._

_"Hello Nessie," she laughed before putting me on her back so she could kiss my dad. They kissed, and kissed and kissed. Gross! They'll be doing more than that if I don't stop them, I thought. This tree is G-rated! I thought as loud as I could. Laughing, my dad broke away from my mum and looked at me, still roaring with laughter._

_"What, what's wrong with her?" Mum asked, anxious._

_"Obviously nothing wrong if he's laughing at me," I growled. I jumped from the tree, suddenly realising that maybe I should have jumped a little lower. Before I could search for a protruding branch, something large and hairy jumped up and caught me on his back._

_I sighed. Another thing about me. I have a 24/7 lookout guard with me at all times, with or without my permission._

_"Hi Jake," I greeted him, grabbing as much of his fur as possible to stop me from sliding of him. The russet-coloured wolf turned his over-sized head and pulled his teeth back, exposing a toothy smile. As soon as he touched the ground, I nimbly jumped off and ran. A race between Jacob and me was a ritual we did every day. I dodged the upcoming trees and jumped over bushes that were too wide to manuvour. The wind rushed against my face as I smelled the different aromas that seemed to swirl around me. Suddenly, a rich smell seemed to drift into me and caught me off guard. Nothing ever smelled so..........refreshing to me. My throat suddenly burst into flames and I skidded to a halt, spraying dirt everywhere and I changed course, towards the smell. My body seemed to take over, my nose leading the way. Voices then broke the silence of the forest, and I slowed to a halt, crouching on a rock that was protruding from the low cliff-face. I watched down below where I spotted the source of the smell._

_Two people, hikers, I presumed, were camping in a small clearing. One looked as if he was in his thirties and another seemed like he was 8 years old. As they were attempting to light a fire, a gush of wind came from behind them and brought their scent to me. It was rich and exotic and the flames in my throat burned in protest. It wouldn't be that hard, killing them; barely a second would pass before I was ready to drink....._

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I clap of thunder suddenly filled the air as rain poured from dark grey clouds that seemed to frown upon her. Shaking my head, I ran for it. I ran and I ran. Trees lashed out, as if to grab me but my direction never changed. I felt my dad running behind me, shouting for me to stop. But I didn't. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I'll never stop until I was far away as possible. I saw Jacob stop in front of me but I pushed him out of the way. Not knowing what I was doing, I kept on running. Jumping over the wide river that seemed to gush with anger, I ran past the house and into the mountainous area. Tears started running down my face before I even halted to a stop at my hideout; a cave which I moulded myself as to provide myself a sanctuary from the real world. I went to the back of the cave, and sat down, on the puddle-filled ground, hugging my knees to my chest. I cried my tears out. I cried my soul out. Helplessness washed over me as looked at a puddle next to me. I didn't see an elegant girl with tangled, bronze hair and red puffy eyes. What I saw was a creature with bloodthirsty eyes, a creature that didn't deserve to live; a creature that _killed._ I realised what I was born into, what I was, and what I will always be._

_"I'm a monster." I whispered, and I looked towards the mouth of the cave, where it felt as though the outside world hated me._


	2. Resentment

**7 years later**

**Resentment**

"Now everyone, everyone! Please study these notes _carefully_ and _thoroughly _as these will most certainly help you with your final exams -," My teacher's attempts to get the class's attention were in vain as the lunch bell filled the room. Despite Mr Hardale's bellows for my fellow classmates to stay put, everyone rushed outside the classroom and into the crowd-filled corridor of Forks High, except for me. I decided that rather than put myself in the throng of pushing people, where physical contact may happen, I would wait until they had all disappeared, then leave in a quiet manner. I sighed as I gathered up my things and walked out. School was never a common place for people to feel relaxed and at home. For me, I felt the need to be in school, but never sure if I should be here in the first place. I was in Year Nine. I reached the age of fifteen in seven years, although I didn't have the mind of a seven year old, more like an adult. Seven years since my birth and it had been only seven years since my last frenzy blood attack and by now, I learned to control that side of me. I shuddered at the memory.

"Is everything alright, Ms Cullen?" a voice spoke behind me. I realised that I had been standing in the doorway, blocking my teacher.

I turned around and pulled a dazzling smile, "No, of course not, Mr Hardale, but thank you for your concern," and I walked off, leaving a rather dazed and confused English teacher behind.

Ever since I started high school here, I grew a sense of paranoia, thinking that someday, someone will eventually find out my secret. My only cure was not to grow to close to anyone, but despite the fact that my glares and moods shied everyone away, I still gained the title of "Miss Popular".

_Who knew owning 'Cullen' as a last name could have such a big effect on everyone,"_ I thought grimly. I remembered one my first day of school, everyone wanted to be my _friend_ even some boys wanted to claim the title of _their girlfriend_. But I turned every annoying request down.It was never my intention to go to school, as I would be risking my family's secret of being vampires. _Inconspicuous_ was the word my dad used. It was a little hard for me, seeing that one touch was all I needed for my thoughts to be transmitted into the ignorant receiver. Of course, my dad, Alice and Jazz didn't have this sort of problem, due to the fact that they're powers were based on the mind, rather than me; I had a physical power. I knew going to school without touching anyone with my hands was near impossible, so I wore gloves for that problem. I hardly got any confused stares as Forks was famous for the dank weather and under almost a constant cloud cover and where the sun hardly ever paid a visit. I reached the Cafeteria later than I would have. The hall was packed, finding it harder to look for an empty, vacant table where I could drown in my grim thoughts.

My silent search was broken by a voice that echoed through the hall, calling out.

"Oi, Renessme! Over here!" a girl with soft curly hair waved her arm, beckoning for me to come over and obviously sit with them, a table at the far side of the cafeteria. On many occasions this happened, and for each one of them, I refused. But my options were very limited in this type of situation; so technically, I had no choice but to accept her invitation. That or sit outside for the rest of the lunch break.

Trying not to sound too grim, I pulled a dazzling smile. "Thanks, I didn't know it was this packed," I said, settling into a seat next to her, where I was receiving questioning stares from her friends. Well, I did look a bit........strange seeing that I spent the Year Seven and Eight isolating myself from everyone, hardly ever talking to anyone. _Come to think of it, I think this is the first time I've ever sat down with anyone at lunch break,_ I thought surprisingly. No wonder my parents were worried about me. _Hmph. Hope they're happy now, Alice must have told them I decided to socialize with some human beings now._

"Err Nessie-, she stopped and looked sheepish, "I can call you that, right?"

I thought about how ridiculous this looked and snapping at the inquiring girl, but, I decided otherwise. "Yeah, that's fine, Renessme is a bit of a mouthful," I replied, meeting the girl's eyes, in which I remembered that her name was Lyra Holden.

A wash of relief encompassed Lyra's face, and I realised that I must have glared at her when she called me 'Nessie'. I smoothed out my face and I looked at all at the rest of the people that occupied the table, who quickly turned away at my stare and started conversations with their neighbour. Seated directly across from me was a pretty, blonde girl with braces, a freckled face boy, who seemed to be absorbed in a book, and bored looking boy, who was twiddling with his bottle top. I recognised them to be Sammy, Josh and Ben, who were all from my science class. The last one, I didn't seem to know, yet a strange sort of familiarity when I looked at him. He had hazel eyes that seem to wonder and absorb the cafeteria environment. His tousled sandy hair was currently being tousled more by his hand. He had a medium build, from what I could observe from him sitting down. As his hand stirred the air, a wave of his scent hit me. I smelt luscious, and overwhelming, but I controlled myself. Yet, I couldn't get over the fact that I knew him from somewhere........

A hand shot out in front of my face unexpectantly and started waving. "Hello, Earth to Nessie! What the hell are you staring at-," She stopped halfway through her demand as she spilled Coke across the table and spraying onto my designer clothes Alice bought me last weekend. I heard Lyra gasp as she made an effort to clean the brown stain clearly visable on my white shirt. Seizing the opportunity to excuse myself, I politely told Lyra not to fret and got up to go to the bathroom as to clean myself up. As I passed another table, the most annoying voice filled my ears.

"What's with the stain? Couldn't fix the washing machine?" A sneering voice said in my direction. I pivoted on the spot to see a girl looking up at me as though I was dirt. I recognised her as Emma Grille, the daughter of the head of the Hospital, where my Granddad worked at. She wore a white turtleneck jumper with black pants and designer shoes. Around her neck was a feathery pink scarf and on her head sat a black beret, which covered long silky blonde hair.

"What's with the scarf?" I retorted "Hundreds of chickens had to die and you still look ridiculous," I smirked victoriously as her friends giggled, but were silenced by Emma's icy glare.

"Just because you're the daughter of the famous _Cullens_ doesn't mean that I have to bow down, you little whorrrr...." Her intended insult she was about to throw at me got carried in a different direction as another boy came from behind her and coughed to indicate his arrival. Emma turned, intentionally blocking my view of him.

"....Holly moley, Ethan! You look h-o-t," Crooned Emma, as she slid her hand down his chest.

"Hey, baby. How's it going?" He replied, yet his eyes were on me "Hey Ness..."his greeting trailed off as a spun around and stormed into the bathroom, but not before I heard Emma say,

"Don't worry about her, she just jealous of you and me," And I slammed the door behind. I went into a cubicle and slid onto the floor with my knees close to my chest. Ethan was the only guy that I actually liked out of those who asked me out; the only guy who tried to get to know me; the only guy who wanted me as a _friend_. I cursed myself. I remember my first day of school, how I tried to make friends with everyone at Fork's High, I was even considered Emma's friend back then. But ever since I accidentally touched a teacher, who immediately saw what I was thinking; a vampire who was craving for blood, I could never live a normal life. As fast as I could I ran away from the scene, and the teacher ended up going mad and was currently situated in a Mental Institute Hospital. So it was then I realised that I could never change myself, or ever pretend to be someone else, because I wasn't. I was a _monster._ I took off my gloves, threw them at the wall opposite me and stared at my hands, feverishly. Suddenly I heard a knock. Puzzled, I opened the cubicle door, to find no-one there. The knock came again and this time, a hiss followed,

"Nessie! Nessie over here," And there, balancing on the high windowsill, was Alice.

I sighed and went over to the window, "You didn't happen to bring any spare clothes?" I asked, mockingly. Alice flashed a smile at me and slid a new top through the window.

"You're doing blood typing today for science, so I might as well fetch you," She replied to the unspoken question. "Just hand in your report and meet me in the car park. I already got you signed out," I nodded and walked out of the bathroom. I sighed in relief. Apart from Jacob, mum and dad, Alice was my favourite and most loved. We had alot of things in common, as well as the fact she could tell me when anything that could expose us was going to happen today, such as the blood typing. I looked around and saw that the cafeteria was almost empty. Panicking, I ran out of the hall, went to my locker, where I grabbed my bag and my Science report and the Circulatory System. I looked around, seeing if I could risk it. Nobody in the corridors, so might as well.....

At inhuman speed I rushed to the Science block, which was in the other side of the school. I smirked as a student who came out felt me rush past her. I was a blur, and I ever found out that I was faster than my dad. I reached the Science labs just as everyone was filing in. I straightened myself out, flattened my windswept hair and walked inside.

As Alice predicted, Blood-typing equipment were currently being handed out by Mr Green, our science teacher. I walked up to him, handed the report and excused myself. As I hurriedly walked out of the classroom, I collided with a boy, or rather, he walked right into me. I looked down, and saw it was the familiar boy that sat with us in the cafeteria.

He moaned and rubbed his arm. "Since when has that wall been there..." he trailed off when he noticed that it was a girl, instead of a wall which he collided into. _Oh gee, I'm rock solid!_ I thought. Looking embarrassed, I apologized and hurried off as fast as I could in human speed.

"Wait! You forgot your bag!" I turned around and saw that the boy held my shoulder bag, which must have dropped off and he ran towards me. I cursed myself, as a remembered that I forgot to got my gloves from the toilet.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking the bag, making an effort not to touch his hands, and made and attempt to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder

"Wait, what's your name again?"

I closed my eyes, praying for patience and turned around once more. "Renessme, but people call me Nessie,"

"Oh, well, my name's Daniel," he introduced, "I'm new here." He held out his hand, obviously wanted to shake it. I stood there awkwardly, not making any move to shake his hands. After 5 seconds, he looked away, and made the excuse of his outstretched hand to point to my bag.

"Good thing I found it, wouldn't want anyone to get any valuables in there." He laughed humorously. I nodded, pulling a strained smile.

"Listen, it was really nice to meet you, Daniel. I don't mean to the rude, but I am in a hurry, so, thanks for the bag." And with a half-hearten wave I ran off towards the car park, where Alice met me in her Yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. I jumped in nimbly and Alice stepped on it, leaving the school far behind.

**********

Back at the cottage, I laid motionless on my four-poster bed. I looked outside of my open window, boredom taking over me. I sighed. Mum and Dad went hunting when I got home, who knows where they decided to hunt. I looked at my bag, which lay dumped next to my desk, and eyed the books that poked out of it. Homework can wait. In a blink of an eye, I jumped out of my window and ran towards the house. Not bothering to go through the door, I looked at the windows, which were three stories high; to determine which window I needed to climb through. I picked the 3rd one along and started scaling the wall al inhuman speed. When I reached the window, I tapped on the glass to get the attention of my aunt. The woman lifted her delicate head from her nails and was surprised to see me balancing myself on her windowsill. Opening the hatch, she stepped aside for me to enter her bedroom.

"Rose, can we go hunting?" Confusion passed over her face for a 16th of a second before smoothing it out.

"Of course, Nessie, I was getting a bit thirsty myself," She climbed through the window which I came through the gracefully landed on the ground with a soft _thud_. I followed her lead and we raced towards the green forest, and we both acrobatically jumped over the wide river.

"What's on the menu?" I asked casually. I turned my head and saw Rose think.

"Why don't we try some mountain lions, today? Deer just doesn't give my tastebuds enough flavour. I nodded, and sped off into the mountain side. Skidding to a halt, I smelled the fresh air that swirled around me. I closed my eyes and my ears and nose came to life.

"50 metre's northwest," I snapped and ran off in that direction. The smell became stronger and stronger until I heard a growl. Without breaking my speed, I jumped onto a branch and spotted a mountain lion prowling below me. _Three, two, one._ And I pounced onto the clueless lion. It wrestled and put up a good fight, but it was no match for me. I snapped at his neck and started drinking, until I was fully satisfied. Jumping over the now-dead lion, I saw Rose drinking from a similar lion nearby. I sighed and sat down on a rock. Rosalie, who saw her only niece troubled, same came over and put her arm around me.

"What ever is the matter?" She asked softly.

"Haven't you realised that our lives are forever going to be like this? Creatures among humans, drinking blood. Haven't you ever resented yourself, ever wished that you ever......normal?"

Solemn eyes met my desperate and searching eyes. "All the time, Renessme, all the time. I would trade anything in the world to be human again. When your mother called for us to see our opinion in her becoming a vampire, I couldn't believe my ears. I hated her because she would choose _this,_" she pointed to her body, in disgust, "instead of being _human_. I was jealous of her, because she was human, something that I wanted. She had a choice, unlike the rest of us, and she chose _wrong_!" I looked at the ground for a while. Two slender fingers pulled by chin up so I could look at her. "Don't ever think you're the only one who as ever questioned yourself before. Carlisle tried to commit suicide when he found out who he was and what he was created to do. That's how much he hated himself. But, you know, you used his powers to his advantage and decided to work at the hospital, his extensive powers helping him at work every day. But the most important thing is not to hate yourself," I pulled away from her and jumped up. She looked up at me, with no intention of getting up as well.

"But I do, Rosalie, I do," I whispered, my voice growing stronger and louder. "I'm a monster, I monster that kills. I resent the fact that I was born this way. I _hate _it. I. HATE. IT!" and with that last scream and fled from my shocked aunty, unable to run away from the thing I always wanted to flee from: myself.


	3. The Encounter

**The Encounter **

Light poured into my open bedroom window, and my eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds chirping at sunrise, right on queue. _Great, no school today,_ I thought ruefully. I looked at my hand as it sparkled in the sunlight. Although I was half human half vampire, I still had the features of a vampire; skin that was impenetrable, which also sparkled in the sunlight and I possessed the ability to do things at an inhuman speed. My human features were that I had a heart beat; blood flowed though my veins and I slept. I could survive on human food and animal blood, although I favoured the blood more than the disgusting human food. Because of the sun today, I couldn't go to school. I sighed and got up out of slowly and inhumanly made my bed, and went into the bathroom. After I had my shower, I quickly changed into some new clothes; light brown hiking shorts, and a striped short sleeved hoodie, with some customary jewellery of a bracelet my mum got me for Christmas 7 years ago and some diamond studs. I pocketed my Mp3 and went into the kitchen, where my parents were talking. At the sight of me, they stopped their conversation and my dad was in front of me in a blink.

"Good morning, love. Had a nice sleep?" He asked softly, kissing the top of my head. From behind his elbow, I could see my mother get up from her seat and got the car keys.

I touched my dad's hand and showed him that I had a good night's sleep and questioned him where they were going.

"Well, we have to go into town and meet up with a few people." he replied, letting go of me and walking towards the door.

"But it's sunny today," I protested, pointing to the window where the sunlight seem to shimmer with delight.

"Not in Seattle. Emmett and Jazz came early this morning and asked if you wanted to go hunting down by the far side of the mountains," I was about to say that I already hunted yesterday, but I decided to use this opportunity to get away for a while.

"Sure, where are they?"

"They should be at home," My mum eyed the time and swiftly kissed my cheek and gave me a fierce hug. "Be good, and we'll be back before you know it," and in a blur they were gone. I sighed again and I rushed after them and went into the back door of my Grandparent's home.

"Hey Ness," greeted Emmett, who reached up high for a high-five. I jumped up and smacked his hand against mine, "Ready for that trip of ours?" We winked slyly.

"Yeah, I'll tag along," I smirked and turned around just in time to see Jazz walk into the room and grinned at my arrival. "All ready?" And we left for the mountains.

Wind whipped around my face as I ran, outstripping both my Uncles. I jumped over bushes and entered the mountainous terrain.

"I'll wait here," I pointed at a tree "I'm not that thirsty; I went hunting with Rose yesterday."

Jazz nodded and sped off while Emmett looked at me with mock concern. "Are you sure you can look after yourself? These parts are very dangerous for a 7 year old." I threw a large rock at him, which he blocked easily and he ran off after Jasper, his booming laughter shaking the mountains. I was actually thirsty, but the thought of the animal being a person disgusted me. I sighed and jumped up onto the fir tree and climbed the highest branch, where I could see the large mountains looming at the east with the forest towards the west. I took out my Mp3 and listened to my favourite rock band.

It was well over an hour when I heard the crunching steps of someone below me. Curious, I slid down to a lower branch, where I could see the source of the noise. It was a human boy, obviously lost by the sound of his rapid heartbeat and his nervous reassuring. I debated whether I should stand back and let him get further lost and will eventually get eaten by a mountain lion, or I could assist by showing him the right direction to the trail, which was far off from here. I like the second option.

From the branch I was perching on, I jumped gracefully down, bending my knees to absorb the impact, and landed neatly in front of the boy who yelped back from me. I gasped.

It was none other than the boy who I accidentally met when rushing out of the Science Lab.

I straightened myself "Daniel?" I asked, confused.

"Renessme?" he looked as confused as I was. I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair.

"What are you doing here? You do realise that you're in an area which is heavily populated by mountain lions?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. He blushed and stood up straight, as if to look intimidating.

"Same goes for you. What are you, the mountain police officer or something?"

I sighed "You're lost, aren't you?"

"I am not! Besides, you're lost as well!"

I laughed my voice like chimes. "How do you define lost? I suppose it would be something like 'Unable to find one's way'. If I were to ask you where is the nearest trail leading out, would you be able to answer?" My long bronze hair that went down to the middle of my back swept in the wind as the smirk on my face grew. He, of course looked flabbergasted.

"I suppose you would know where it is?" He challenged haughtily, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, yes, it's behind me, just past the rock formations, you'd be able to see the trees and if you walk a few steps into the forest, the trail will be visable." For some apparent reason, his face grew pale when I mentioned the word 'forest'.

"I think I'll just go back the way I came from," I managed to choke out. I frowned and then put on my teasing smile.

"What, afraid that the big bad wolf with come and eat you? Or afraid that Papa Bear might think you're Goldilocks and come and take revenge on you for eating his porridge?"

Daniel looked down shamefully, before lifting his head to reveal a scared expression. "Yes"

I frowned not knowing what to say "Uhh, what?"

"Yes, I am afraid Papa Bear might get me." Tears welled in his eyes before hastily blinking them away.

I laughed humorously "It's a _bedtime story_ meant to scare children into not doing anything bad. Duh." I said, playing the role of Captain Obvious.

He shook his head. "No, you see, seven years ago, my dad and I was camping in a clearing in the forest. We were trying to light a fire, and we heard a movement in the bushes. We saw something, up on a rock that was protruding from the cliff, but it kind of disappeared,"

I sense of familiarity washed over me, until I finally knew where I saw he before. His smell, his voice, his appearance. He was the boy I was going to kill. He was the boy that tempted the monster inside me 7 years ago. Not knowing the shock that come across my face, he continued on.

"My dad got up and to the small cliff and tried to find whatever it was, because, well, he was there to hunt. Unaware, a bear leaped from the bush and attacked him," His voice grew distant as he recounted the story, "My dad told me to run, and not knowing what to do, I ran for it, I ran and I never came back to that clearing, or the forest ever again." He looked at the forest behind me. "Never again."

I looked at him through shocked eyes, as his smell, his _breath_ wafted towards me. The flames that were long dormant blazed again, stronger than before. I clutched at my throat and fought the will to jump on him and bite, kill him. I backed away slowly, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked puzzled, taking a step towards me.

"NO! Don't take another step towards me!" I snarled. He took a step back, a frightened look on his face, and I realised that I positioned myself into a defensive crouch, my face of monstrosity. I stood up and with tears running down my face, I ran away from the boy; the boy that released the monster inside of me.

"Nessie! Where are you going?!" I felt him run after me for a while, before stopping. Running as fast as my body would allow me, I jumped over the river, past my Grandparent's house and into my cottage where I found myself crying into my dad's awaiting arms.

"Why? Why?" Was all I could whisper as my dad carried me to the couch, where my mum sat there, looking at me with eyes of pity. My dad sat down and adjusted me so I was sitting on his lap, and also facing my mum. I sobbed and my parents comforted me. After a while my sobs became sniffs, as a quieted down and my dad hummed my mum's lullaby, rocking me back and forth.

"Honey, what happened?" My mother asked, her intense whisper sounding like the wind.

I put my hand on my mum's shoulder. Know my dad could read my thoughts, I clarified what happened seven years ago, and how I met Daniel, a new boy at Fork's High; how he smelt familiar to me, but couldn't put a finger on it; how I refused to go hunting with Em and Jazz, and how I met Daniel who was lost; how he told me why he was afraid, and how, I almost killed him before running away. I shuddered and put down both of my hands and wrapped them around my vulnerable body. My mum slid of the couch in a graceful manner and knelt in front of me, holding my hands.

"Ness, its okay to feel weak. Everyone has those times. This.....Daniel guy is nothing to worry about. I don't see it as a burden, rather than an opportunity," she smiled at my dad, who took it from there.

"When your mum was still human, I couldn't fight off her scent. It drove me crazy. I couldn't get it off my mind. I even ran away to Alaska, where Aunt Tanya lives, but I thought of Carlisle, and Esme, how I broke their hearts when I left. I eventually knew what I was going to do. I would face this.....Bella Swan, and exercise my caution around her. My exercises led me to be accustomed to her scent, therefore, didn't have the urge to drink her blood," He stocked my hair. "Take a leaf out of my book. If you try to avoid him, you'll crave him more. Just be friends with him, grow accustomed to his smell. Oh, and, try to socialized more," I looked up to see his pleading face, "I don't want any daughter of mine to be antisocial. And end up emo or Goth."

I gave him a sarcastic look. _But, my powers, _I thought.

"I thought that might come up. I phoned a friend of ours, to help you maintain your power, just like with your mum," He inclined his head to my mum. Obviously they thought this through.

"You know Kate, right?" My memory flashed back to the time when this Italian group called the Volturi threatened to kill me because they thought I was an immortal child, when really, I was conceived by a human and a vampire. I also remembered my mum refusing to let me help with her training.

"You know how she taught your mum to expand her mind shield so she could cover not only her mind, but everybody else?" He added, "Well, she's agreed to stay with us for a while and teach you the exact opposite; so, really, you have a _choice_ of whether or not you want to transmit your thoughts to others," I nodded, smiling. _This could work,_ I thought to myself, and my dad nodded with me while my mum looked at us with an irritated expression. I smirked and looked at my dad, _Gee, I think mum's getting irritated at the fact that we can say stuff to ourselves, but she doesn't have a clue what we're saying!_ He chuckled, as I turned to mum.

"Can you let down your barriers just like what Kate taught you to?" My mum smiled at me.

"Not for long, I'm still getting the hang of it. Maximum is, what, 5 minutes?" Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from the forest. Without thinking, I jumped out of my dad's arms, jumped over my mum's body and blurred out of the house and into the forest, knowing vaguely who it was. In 5 seconds, I was able to reach the scene. For about a quarter of a second, I stared, shocked, ad observed the scene in front of me.

Daniel lay sprawled on the ground. I listen to his heartbeat and found it was beating faintly. I sighed in relief; he was just knocked out conscious. _But, what could have caused his unconsciousness?_ I roar erupted from the bushes and a large grey wolf came storming out. He looked at me, and roared again and I smelled his foul breath coming my way, his foaming mouth dripping with saliva. Ugh. A went into a defensive crouch and growled. The wolf, started to circle, and I followed his pattern, not stopping until I reached Daniel and made sure he was protected behind me. Then movement came from behind the bushes, I looked behind me, and that was all the distraction the wolf needed. He pounced on me and we tumbled around, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Renessme!" I heard my dad bellow, as we fell down the low cliff, and into the same clearing I first saw Daniel. The wolf, ended up on top of me by the time we stopped rolling and took a swipe at my shoulder, which cut my clothes, but only scraped against my rock like skin, making a grinding sound. I hissed and kicked him in the air, and took another kick at him to send him soaring into the cliff, making loose rocks fall from the cliff. I crouched down, panting, just as soon as my dad jumped from the cliff and landed next to me. He shook me back and forth; I could almost hear my insides rattling. "What happened?" He demanded. He started to shake me again, but the big furry mound started to stir. It shimmered, as if made out of water, and it soon appeared as a large, grizzly bear. We stared, horror-struck, as the used-to-be-conscious heap, heaved up and faced us, red eyes looking at us hungrily. My dad pulled me behind him as he crouched. But before either side could make a move, a russet blur knocked the bear into a sapling, which sapping, and sent both figures into a rock formation. My mother appeared from the bushes, paler than usual, and hugged both of us fiercely. It was then her turn to shake me. "What happened?" she demanded. When I didn't speak, she grabbed my dad's shirt "What happened?" she demanded. "All you told me was to get the wolves, now tell me, Edward Cullen, _what happened?_" Dad opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. His face went blank, and abruptly turned around to face and russet coloured wolf, panting. The wolf limped forward to me, I stroke his shoulder, and dad nodded. Turning to my mum, he said "In the house, Jacob needs to speak with us, as well as Sam." My mum nodded, and picked me up, throwing me on her back. I then remembered why I came here in the first place.

"Wait! Daniel's up there, he's hurt!" I exclaimed, pointing up at the cliff. Dad hushed me.

"Don't worry. Carlisle picked him up. He's at the house," Along with Jacob, we ran towards the house, where I could already here his heartbeat. It was alot firmer, yet still weak. I jumped off my mum's back as we reached the porch and ran into the living room, where Carlisle was bent over a limp figure which was laid down on the sofa. I stood next to Carlisle, who was applying an icepack to Daniel's head. I also noticed a temporary cast on his right arm. My young grandfather looked up at me and smiled. He'll be fine. Just a few bruises here and there and I think he fractured his arm. Either way. I got to get him to the hospital," He grimaced. "But first. I need to hear what the wolves have to say about all of this."


	4. The Arrivals

**The Arrival**

I turned around to see Jacob, who winked at me, Seth, Sam and Embry. Leah, I figured, must be waiting outside. My parents entered the house and stood with me; my dad wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Good afternoon Carlisle," greeted Sam in his husky voice "Jacob just told me what occurred earlier and this has raised serious matters," Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is quite disturbing, but first, we must know exactly what happened," Carlisle looked at me, motioning for me to speak. I looked around the room and saw Emmett, Rose join us, with Alice and Jasper sitting down in the middle of the stairs, wary. I cleared my throat and recounted what happened. I wasn't interrupted once during my story, but the room stirred as I told them how the wolf _shape shifted_ into a bear.

"I thought it was Paul at first, because he was grey, but for one thing he didn't stop attacking when he saw me, and when he shape shifted...." my voice trailed off and I went in another direction. "Aren't wolf's shape shifters?" Jacob answered my question.

"Yes, we are, but we can only shape shift into _that_," thrusting a thumb at the door, just as Leah howled. "This is nothing we have seen, only heard in the legends,"

"But even then, the information isn't enough!" Growled Sam, "From what we know so far, these creatures are not like us. Whether or not they can shape shift into only 2 figures or more, or into _anything,_ we still remain ignorant. More to the point, 'Are there more of them?'"

"Well, we know for a fact they can become quite....defensive," my mum added, inclining her head towards Daniel. Carlisle looked at his watch.

"Speaking of which, I have to take him to the hospital. He's got to get a cast put on and have his mother informed. She must be worried sick," and with that, he scooped the boy up and in a flash, we was gone. I sighed as I sat on the vacant couch.

"That wolf, or whatever it was sure put up a good fight," I commented wearily, rubbing my shoulder. My dad frowned.

"You shouldn't feel any pain, not if he only scratched it," He pulled my shirt down to reveal my left shoulder, which remained unscathed. I winced as the cold air stung the invisible wound. A wave of pain went into my mind, and I involuntarily passed out.

"Nessie!" Was all I could hear as my mind shut down like a switch.

**********

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. So far, she's doing great. Heart beat is steady and I'm pretty sure she's not in a coma," answered a reassuring voice. A hand tightened on mine and another stroked my hair.

"Oh, Nessie, _please_ be alright," whispered a pleading voice, "Alice?"

"She'll live. I focused on your future and I can see you guys having a family hunting trip. But what I don't understand is why she passed out so suddenly. It's been a day now, and she still hasn't woken up. Do you think it might have something to do with her encounter with that shape shifter?"

"Well, we don't know for sure. The wolves might be able to get some information from the Elders, but all we can do now is to wait."

"Where did Edward go?"

"He went outside, I think he's talking to Seth at the moment,"

I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing up, behind me, stroking my hair. Alice sat in the opposite couch, with her eyes closed and Carlisle stood over me. He looked down and saw my eyes open and crouched to my level.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, as he probed my head "Tender?"

"No, I'm fine, I just, uhh," Not being able to think of a comprehendible sentence, I settled for a question, "What happened to me?" Mum came around and sat next to Carlisle while Alice opened her eyes and grinned at me.

"We don't know, but it might have been linked with the creature you fought off, whether it was him touching you, or you feeling dazed from the fight." Just then, my dad walked in, accompanied by Seth and a disgruntled Jacob. As soon as Jake saw me conscious, his face lit up and covered the distance between us in two strides. He gave me his breath-crushing hugs, only releasing me when Edward cleared his voice, indicating that I couldn't breathe. I grinned up and the tall, muscular figure, soon turning into a grimace when I noticed the shadows under his eyes.

"Aww, Jake! You haven't been giving up on your sleep because of that stupid wolf-turning-into-a-bear-attack? Have you?" My dad walked toward us and wrapped his arm around my mother's waist. Jacob grumbled.

"You sound an awful lot like your mum, you do realise that?" he accused, and he stifled a yawn before adding incoherently, "Also as annoying as your mum," and with that, he received a punch from Mum and a kick from me. Before anything was said, a loud _Crash!_ filled the room and echoed around the house. From the sound of it, it must have been a bowl. I craned my neck to see what happened. My dad disappeared from my side, with only Mum, and she put herself closer to me. I looked at her and my both jumped up and sped to the kitchen in a second. The wolves soon followed and everyone was in the kitchen, looking at the scene that look place. We saw Alice's unmoving figure crouched down, glass and flowers everywhere, and I could hear the glass breaking even more as Jazz went over to Alice.

"Alice? Alice! What's wrong?" Jasper asked frantically, eyes blazing as he wrapped his arms around his wife, lifted her up and put her onto the kitchen bench. Alice neither moved nor talked. I looked at Dad, whose face was cross between frustration and anxiety. I put my hand on his arm and demanded why he can't read her thoughts and tell us what's happening and I searched his face for any hints. He looked down at me slowly and for the first time in ages, he looked terrified.

"No, I can't read her thoughts" he replied shakily, and everyone snapped their heads at him "For some reason, every time I try to get into her mind, I hear myself bumping into a wall of some sort. It's not as if her mind suddenly turned _private_ like your mum; I just wouldn't hear anything." He looked at Carlisle and nodded. "Yes, I still hear everyone else, just not-" a gasp came from the petite figure that sat on the bench. Breathing heavily, Alice looked up and we all moved closer to hear what she was about to say. Edward suddenly tensed and grew paler than a usual vampire. We all looked at Alice, who only spoke four words: "I talked to them," Carlisle then asked calmly and with authority.

"Who did you talk to?"

A hiss came from Edward who was suddenly behind both my mum and me, arms around us. "The _Shape shifters_," Emmett then spoke up.

"I thought you couldn't read her mind, and now you can?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know, as soon as Alice gasped, her mind became clear again. It seems that these creatures have the gift of telepathy," He paused and looked at Alice, who looked as if talking would be the last thing she would do in the world. Dad continued.

"What happened yesterday afternoon also disturbed them and gave them alot of issues, but they have requested that they meet with us at full moon."

"That's in 3 weeks," whispered Esme. Dad nodded.

"3 weeks," he repeated. "3 weeks to prepare,"

_To prepare for what?_ I questioned. My dad held Mum and I tighter.

"To prepare if they wish to resolve our differences with a fight." He concluded in a flat voice. Rosalie hissed with anger, while Emmett grinned maliciously; Esme and Carlisle exchanged wary looks; Jasper held Alice all the tighter; and Jacob and Seth growled.

"We're fighting with you," Jacob said shortly. Dad turned to face him.

"Thank you. We don't know how many of these _things_ we might meet with, so I'd say the more the better. Inform Sam, and the Elders," he nodded once to Jacob, who returned the gesture and both the wolves disappeared. I could have sworn I heard one of Jacob's clothing rip as he phased. Mum then held me, making me quite uncomfortable, with both parents trying to hold every inch in my body.

"Nessie has to stay here," Mum hissed, so menacing, even I leaned away from her.

"No, Bella, love, she has to come. Her brawl with the Shape shifter has raised alarms and it is vital that she is there. Because we know of their powers and strengths, we cannot break the side of the bargain for them," my dad reasoned softy stroking my mum's cheek.

"And _our_ side of the bargain is?" growled Rosalie.

"That Alice lived," he looked at Alice, who blinked a few times, and jumped into Jasper's arms, who hugged her tightly. Alice then looked up.

"I don't know what happened, I was just looking at tomorrow, when suddenly this mind passed over me and held me in a vice-like hold. I couldn't move any part of my body at all, which is why I dropped the vase", she paused and looked at the shards on the floor before continuing. "It was as if he held me in a confined space, explaining why Edward ran into a wall. Then someone started talking to me through my mind. He introduced himself as 'Knarkak' I suppose the leader, or the spokesperson of the pack. He told me about we have to meet with them, and to bring Nessie, but also stated that if she isn't there, nor Jacob, he would, kill me, through the mind. When I couldn't talk, he was still in my mind. But, I don't know, he let me be read by Edward. But I never told him about your ability to read minds. It's as if he knew you could read minds." She ended with a shiver.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, we need to prepare. We need reinforcements; more than the wolves," he started pacing, hands behind his back, planning.

"We can't ask for our friends again; that's just too much!" exclaimed Esme. Carlisle stopped and looked at everyone.

"No, not our other covens. The only coven we may ask is the Denali, because Kate is coming over here. They want to all come, and they plan in staying for 3 weeks. I just need to explain what's happening and see if they want to leave early or join us. And also, the Volturi." Carlisle gave us a wan smile. "Aro doesn't like vampires being wasted, especially us with gifts. If I tell him what's going to happen, he just might side along with us."

I didn't hear much after that. Mum steered me to the back door and told me to get ready for school. I ran to the cottage and changed into some skinny jeans, a red blouse and my white coat. I looked at myself in my floor length mirror. I grimaced at my hair, swiped my brush from my desk and brushed it down. I grabbed my shoulder bag and my gloves. Rushing out the door, I met Rosalie at the garage.

"I'm going to take you today," she explained "Your Mum went to Jacob's house plan for the arrival, and your dad went to Denali to see if they want to join us." I nodded and I jumped into her convertible. We drove at fast speed and got there at 5 minuted flat. I saw Emma at the front gate with her group and I smirked. This is was my time to shine.

"Hey Rose, can you park over there, near the gate? My friends are there," When Rosalie parked in front of Emma, I smiled when she gaped at the vehicle I was being dropped off in.

"Hi Emma," I waved enthusiastically. I kissed Rose goodbye and vaulted over the door. "Nice car, don't you reckon?" Rose zoomed away with her arm in the air, waving me goodbye. I decided to pretend to be in a hurry. "Well, I've got to go, so see you in Spanish!" and I went through the school gates, feeling very pleased with myself. I looked around to try and find any of my friends lurking about. I decided I should listen to Dad's advice and socialise more. I sat with Lyra's group every lunch, who became accustomed to my social side. I grew closer to Lyra, who I found out, that she was a cousin of Jessica Stanley, my Mum's friend. I found at least one member of the group was in each of my classes, and with that I felt like I actually belonged.

**********

"And as you can see in this diagram, the structure of the skull meets the animal's needs," Mrs Swishly droned on, and soon her words became mush. Ben on my left had dozed off; typical. Sammy, on my right, invited me to play hangman, on her paper which she supposedly had to write nots. As I tried to guess the word, the door opened and the newly assigned secretary, Miss Lowe, accompanied by two children, entered the Lab. The first one that caught my attention was a tall, wary boy. He wore cut off jeans and a white top which showed off his abs. His tanned skin stretched over his muscles that seemed to bulge out of his arms. His penetrating black eyes studied the class. I noticed on his wrist was a thick woven bracelet with a strange symbol on a piece of fabric sewn on. The other, a girl, stood next to the boy, and look more redefined than the other. She had pale skin, almost as pale as mine and long blonde hair with brown streaks. Her clothes consisted of a miniskirt and a long sleeved black top. Around her neck was a necklace which also had the same symbol engraved on it. Her large blue electric blue eyes suddenly looked at me. I hastily went back to my hangman, which I found out the word was 'borariffic'.

The whole class's attention was suddenly diverted to the visitors and Miss Swishly had no choice but to stop her lesson.

"I am sorry to interrupt your class, but these two children, are the exchange students from Malaysia. Mr Isaac Shift and Ms Leola Spring," Explained the secretary, pointing to the students. The teacher studied the children for a bit before nodding and looking at the class.

"Well, there's a seat next to Sammy, over there. Miss Winter, can you please wave your hand?" Sammy immediately shot her hand up. I followed her gaze and it was directed at the boy. I also noticed that every other girl in the room stared at nothing but Isaac, and same went with the boys, but with Leola, except for Ben, who seemed to be deep in sleep. "And a seat next to Miss Grille," Emma shot, what seemed to be, a dazzling smile. _It looks more like she's in pain if you ask me,_ I thought wickedly. A snort came from Ben and he kicked my chair, causing it to fall over. I swiftly jumped from the chair and stood up. I then realised, to my horror, that I should my fell with it. I look at the class and the teacher, you raised an eyebrow. Next her desk, the two exchange students glared at me. I blushed and looked pointedly at the teacher.

"Sorry, about that. Clumsy me." I heard Emma do her little sneer-laughter. As I picked up the chair, I kicked Ben hard in the legs, enough force to give him a mighty bruise. I woke up with a jolt, and this time, he fell off his chair. The teacher ignored him and assigned the students their seats, with Isaac in the seat next to Sammy, and Leola, much to Emma's disappointment, sat in the seat next to her.

"Continuing on," said the teacher, turned back to the whiteboard, but the end of school bell rang. Ben, Sammy and I groaned in relief. I took my books and went out, to be met by a furious Daniel. I looked at his face and then continued my way to the car park. I sighed as I heard his footsteps following me. I turned around and he stopped abruptly, his face inches from mine. I took a step back.

"May I _help_ you?" I asked, irritated. He scowled.

"Why are you the one who's frustrated, huh? I was just ditched in the forest by _you_," he jabbed his finger which wasn't in a cast at me. "And then I when I just got mauled by a bear, I see you try to fight it off me? What the hell am I supposed to do with that? And then I find myself in the hospital where your grandad say's that you 'saved my life?'" he paused to take a breath, and looked at me pointedly, obviously wanting me to say something. I opened my mouth but shut it again.

"Can't you just say thank you and drop it?" I pleaded, knowing that I could never tell him the truth. It was his turn to look flabbergasted.

"Thank you," He said, looking past my shoulder. I sighed again.

"But, you're not going to drop it, are you?" I presumed shrewdly.

"No, not until I get some answers," he said firmly, crossing his arms. I smirked.

"Well, be prepared for disappointment," and with that I turned and left the building, only hear him say "What's that supposed to mean?!"

I chuckled and closed my eyes, and ended bumping into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled and looked up to see who I was apologising to. I gasped when I saw it was Isaac Shift, the exchange student. "Oh my God, I am really sorry!" I exclaimed, stepping back. He shrugged and sauntered off. I frowned and saw my dad in the car park, leaning back in the driver's seat with his eyes closed, smiling. I sighed for the billionth time today. _What do you find so amusing_, I thought, grumpily, as I approached the car and opened the passenger door. He opened his black eyes and looked at me.

"I had the exact same conversation with your mother when she demanded why I could stop a car with my bare hands and leave the scene unscathed," He smirked egotistically. "The conversation must run in the family." I punched him, and he laughed.

"You were eavesdropping on me!" I accused, heatedly. He shrugged the turned on the car.

"That Daniel guy really hates you at the moment, you know," she commented casually, as he hit the gas and we were on the road in a flash.

"Yeah, I kinda realised that," I said looking out of the window. We reached the end of our driveway already. I could have sworn I saw something move in the bushes. Thinking it must be Jacob, I let it go, not wanting to worry Dad too much. I look at him and saw him looking through my window.

"It isn't Jacob," Dad said shortly. He sped up and he parked in the garage. He raced inside and was hot in his tail, and he stopped, where I saw a bunch of people, waiting in the living room.

_**A/N:**_** Hope you like it so far. And happy guessing of what the 'people' might be. =) I know, that's how cruel I am.**


	5. Lessons

**Lessons**

I sighed in relief as I saw it was Aunt Tanya and her coven. I ran to her and she hugged me, laughing. Kate stepped forward and offered her hand. I hesitated and looked at dad, who chuckled.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe." I grinned and shook Kate's hand. She held my hand and pulled me closer.

"Ready for those lessons of ours?" I nodded and she winked at me, ad I felt a light surge of electricity flow in me, enough just to make me tingle with excitement. Just then Carlisle and Esme walked into the room. Esme walked over to Carmen and they both swiftly kissed each other's cheeks.

"So lovely you can make it," Esme said softly. And Eleazar inclined his head.

"I'm glad we can get together like this. And to see young Nessie all grown up! To think I doubted her at first," I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm sure you will be comfortable here. There is also an issue we have to discuss." Carlisle added. Eleazar nodded gravely. "We'll talk in the dining room." Everyone went into the living room, where I saw Mum and the rest of the family seated. Extra chairs had been added to make room. I saw Dad exchange a grim conversation which I could only presume about what I saw in the trees. I hesitated and turned around and went outside to the front porch. Emerging from the trees was none other than Jacob; luckily, in his human form. He ran up to me and gave me an airtight hug. I choked but returned the hug. He let go of me all of a sudden and ran towards the trees, roaring with laughter.

"Last one there's a rotten vampire!" were his last words before a _rip_ came from his cut off jeans and all I saw was the other end of a russet wolf. I grinned and ran after him.

"It doesn't count if you cheat!" I leaped into a low hanging branch and leaped from tree to tree. I glanced down below and found the overly large figure running just below me. Determined to beat him again for the 7th year in a row, I quickened my pace. Without breaking stride I somersaulted onto the ground in front of him, causing Jake to stagger at the abrupt entrance. Roaring with laughter, I ran as a smelt, a habit I grown quite accustomed to. I also noticed my sense of smell had been better over the last past months. Shrugging off the thought, I crouched, and sprang up onto a large fir tree and, over on the other side, I saw a herd of deer. Spotting the stag, I leaped from my branch and onto the deer, causing it to buck. I nipped at his neck and started drinking, and it shuddered, falling towards the ground. I put my hands on my hips, satisfied with myself for the second time that day.

"A lovely feat of I do say so myself," thought happily. A russet coloured wolf emerged from the bushes eying the herd running away into the forest, and the stag that lay at my feet. A sniffed at the blood drained carcass and shrugged as if to say it was nothing.

"Hmph. Way to be a wet blanket," and I turned around and headed back to the house. A bark emitted from behind me and I smirked. Three's a charm.

I broke into fake cries, covering my tearless face. "It's just so _hard_ coping with this life! I mean, how can I socialize when I can't touch them with considered being a freak?! It's just, URGH! Jake..." I whimpered and sunk into the ground clutching my knees to my chest like a normally do when I'm upset. Another bark came from behind me, and I was forced to turn around and horrified to see my companion was lying down on a patch of soft moss with his head on his paws. His eyes watched me with amusement. I growled as I got up and stomped towards the relaxed wolf.

"What if that was a real life situation, huh? Write a mental note to yourself not to pursue the career of counselling," I hit him over the head and trudged home.

When my cottage was in sight, I slowed to a walk. Mixed emotions swirled around me, and I stopped entirely in my tracks.

"Headache?" I pivoted on the spot and spotted Kate up on a tree fork, looking at me with a smile planted on her face. She sported faded jeans with a blue hooded blouse and a black vest. "I think this is an _excellent _time to start on our lessons, don't you agree?" I hesitated, not sure what to do. I glanced at Kate's face again, and she cocked her head, waiting for an answer.

I shrugged "Sure, I just don't hope I flunk my tests," Kate allowed a hearty laugh and jumped from the tree into a crouch at the bottom. She eyed me in mock seriousness.

"I want straight A's from you young lady. No slacking in _my_ class," I smirked and saluted.

"Let's begin. First off, I don't Alice murdering me for letting you work in those clothes," she pointed to my pure white coat.

"Err, right, of course ma'am. Right away ma'am," and with that, I rushed off into the cottage, through the hall and into my room.

My room had, somewhat, an exquisite look. Partially the reason was because I allowed Rosalie and Alice to decorate it, and Emmett to renovate it. So, really, you could say it was almost bigger than my parents, if they didn't have the unnaturally large walk-in wardrobe.

My room was spacious, allowing a little hall before hitting the room. The hall was decorated with baby pictures of me which Rose and Alice took of me. In the middle of the room sat a double four poster bed, adorned with see through sea blue curtains enclosing a bed with silky, sapphire covers and pillows. On both sides of the bed were two white beside tables, with a touch lamp on each one and had a box like shelf hanging up on the top. On these shelves sat a blue lava lamp. Further to the left of the bed, on the corner of the room, was a corner glass desk, with my black computer sitting in the middle. In the middle lay a large, nicely fitted, white, round rug that went with the glossy white tiles that Emmett put, in place of the brown floorboards. Bookshelves occupied the opposite wall of the bed that was filled with a seven year collection of books. All scattered around the walls were box like shelves filled plushies, photos, shells and more books. And where the room should have remained complete with a large window, it was pushed aside so it was nearer to my bed and two French doors took its place. Renovated into my room was a second room. Through the doors was a medium sized living room, complete with a white sofa on top of soft white carpet. The sofa faced a large plasma TV that was hung up a metre off the floor. The opposite wall of the doors was completely covered in glass with a single glass door, which viewed a lovely glade, with a small lake filled with trees, flower s and wildlife. I remembered insisting in doors being put in, but my mum refused, dad telling me later that she thought I might be a rebel one day and didn't want getting away easy. Of course, mum eventually relented and gave me the doors. To the right of the doors were two other doors, separated with a floor length mirror. The left door held an ensuite and the other had a walk-in wardrobe. I went into my wardrobe. It had the capacity of a small room. Alice personally did this one. Shoes, normal clothes and jackets/ coats all had their own wall to themselves. My white tall boy was placed next to my tall shoe rack to the right; the facing wall had all my outgoing clothes and to the left had all my coats and jackets. I ran inside my wardrobe and fished out my red and white tracksuit pants, threw on a red singlet and snatched the matching jacket from its hanger. On my way out of my room, my dad came walking by. He took the liberty of flatting himself against the wall as I rushed past. I distinctly heard him mutter "nice to meet you to."

I smirked and halted outside of the house, where Kate was sitting down in a meditation position, with her eyes closed and her face pulled into a smile.

"I think we should start off with meditation, so you can clear your head. That way, it's easier to control your mind," I nodded and sat next to her in the same position. I closed my eyes, and everything went black. It made me wonder about the meeting with the Shape shifters. I tensed and clenched my fists. Kate's voice crept into my ear.

"Relax, and absorb what you can hear. Let your mind be free," I relented and slumped. I relaxed and I felt my muscles unclench. The light breeze ruffled my hair. I heard the birds twitter and the squirrels bicker, and I heard Kate's reassuring voice every now and then.

"Let loose of your emotions,"

"Hear the life around you,"

I didn't know how long I was out there, meditating. My only source was the coolness of the air. But I didn't want to leave. It was peaceful and fulfilling. All my confusing thoughts were like dust in the wind. Everything escaped my mind. Then a strange buzzing noise disturbed my state of serenity.

"They've been there for hours,"

"Maybe their dead,"

Someone chuckled, making the ground shake. That was the ultimate sign that Emmett was among them. I opened my eyes and growled. Standing in front of me was none other than Emmett and Garratt. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kate beside me. She gave Garratt a death glare.

"Please don't make me hurt you," she mockingly pleaded.

Garrett snickered and bowed low to her. "Why, of course, Kate."

Kate pulled a face "_Thank_ you." We were about to resume our position, but not before Garret made one last jibe.

"Would you like me to curtsy as well?"

Kate immediately went into a defensive crouch, growls emitting from her throat. I could almost feel the electricity flowing through her body, and I thought I saw her hair spark.

"That does it!" She leaped into the air and prepared to land on Garrett, who roared with laughter and sped off into the woods, with Kate hot on his tail.

**********

"Goodnight Mum! 'Night Dad!" I called out from my room, before closing my bedroom door. The glade was covered in a sheet of darkness, with faint moonlight pouring into the clearing. I switched on my lights and took off my shoes and socks. I walked towards my desk and switched on my computer. Once the desktop loaded up, I logged onto msn, in which 15 other contacts were online. A window immediately popped up and started blinking orange. I knew fully well it was Lyra. I sighed and clicked on the window.

Lyalicious says:

OMG! Guess what I found out just then?

I shrugged, thinking that it was just some boy-crazy story.

N. Flesh and Blood says:

Pray tell me, oh wise and wondrous one.

Lyalicious says:

Funni. Sammy's dad's body was found in the bushes, all bloody and bits of his body were missing. Talk about gross!

Alarm and shock ran through my body like an electric current. I fumbled at the keys, my hands shaking like crazy. It had to be a joke, right?

N. Flesh and Blood says:

U serez? Or r u trying to take up a career of being a jester?

Lyalicious says:

I'm as serez as my nails. Ben informed me just then. He's at the crime scene (Typical). He's been trying to get to you, but your phone was dead or sumthing.

I scrambled for my phone in my bag, and found the battery was flat. I looked back at the conversation I saw having with Lyra. What did this mean? It couldn't be the shape shifters, could it? I bang came from my door and saw Dad standing in the doorway.

"C'mon. Carlisle got called to the crime scene. We should check it out," He said flatly.

I quickly logged off, snatched my knee long cardigan and ran with my dad back to the house.

Between my strides, I asked "You don't think it _could_ be related to the shape shifters?" He looked at me with solemn eyes, and I knew that it was the one thing we didn't need. I met my mother at the garage, who looked as if bringing me was the last thing she wanted to do in the world.

"Sammy's her friend. She should be there for comforting," my dad objected to the look on my mother's face. Her face didn't relax but she nodded and swiftly seated herself in the front seat of the Volvo, while I took the back. My dad started the car, opened the garage and hit the gas. Soon enough, we were heading down our long forest driveway. I looked out at the dark forest that whipped behind us. For a minute I saw Jacob in his wolf form running beside the car before breaking off deeper into the bushes. I sighed. I longed for his company but the events that happened prevented that. I scowled in the darkness and I saw my dad look at me with soft eyes in his rear-view mirror, as if telling me not to worry. _I'm fine,_ I thought. He nodded and set his eyes back on the road. Dad started to slow down and I craned my neck to see that the police had barricaded the road, Charlie among them. Dad winded the window down to show his face and Charlie nodded, looking grave.

"Nasty stuff back there. I don't know if Nessie should see it," He recommended gruffly.

"It's alright, Dad, she's a friend of Lyra's." My mum explained, although, her tone sounded as if she agreed with her Dad for once. Charlie nodded and stepped back so Dad could drive through. He parked the car on the side of the road, and we stepped outside into the cool atmosphere. I spotted Sammy carrying my brother in her arms. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was wet from crying. I looked at my parents, who were with Carlisle, absorbed in a serious conversation. I rushed over to Sammy and hugged her, feeling her pain. I let go and rubbed her arm, as she shook her head.

"Oh, Ness, you shouldn't have come," she objected, as a few more stray tears escaped her eyes. I smiled sadly.

"Grandpa's here, so I might as well come here and be with you," I looked around and saw Ben comforting Sammy's mother. _So he does have a soft side after all,_ I thought dryly. Sammy put down her squirming brother, who immediately went to his mum. She went over and hugged me, sobbing on my shoulder.

"I d-d-don't understand! How did this h-h-happen?" I hugged her back.

"Shh, c'mon," I said, patting her on the back. She pulled away and blew her nose with a tissue. Sammy sniffed and ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair. She looked away towards Carlisle, who was no longer with my parents and was talking to Charlie. Carlisle caught my eye and motioned with one finger towards the trees.

"Well, I've comforted your mom. At least now she's not in the brink of collapsing," said Ben, who came running up to us.

"Err, yeah. Listen, I've got to go..." I trailed off as a pushed through the crowd and headed deep into the trees. I spotted Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Mum and Dad, standing around a large Fir tree. Their heads all whipped towards me, and I crouched down beside Alice. I waited for a while for someone to say something. A minute passed and I was about to object when Jazz stopped me.

"Carlisle's going to give us an update. We just spoken to Jacob, and he's scouting the perimeter with the others as we speak,"

I nodded and sat down, crossing my legs. I etched vague patterns into the wet dirt with a stick, my mind wandering. After a while, Carlisle appeared through the bushes and put his hands in his pockets.

"I examined his body, which doesn't look too pretty. Here was blood everywhere and his arms, and one and a half of his legs were torn off," he explained grimly. "Sam was there. He's most certain it wasn't any of his wolves and we both have our suspicions that this is the shape shifters doing," He paused and his tone grew grave. "What we need to do is to put extra precautions. Charlie agreed that under no circumstances is for anyone to go into the woods at all. Hiking trips and cancelled and trails are blocked off. We also need to take safety measures. No one goes into the forest without someone else. We have the disadvantage here. We don't know anything at the moment, so its' better safe than sorry."

I heard knuckles crack in the darkness. "Who cares what their strength is. They're going down!" A hiss was followed after that, no doubt from Rosalie.

"Let's just, stay put and see what the outcome looks, okay?" Jasper stated, getting up and running back to the house, dragging Alice along with him.

"Where's Esme?" I asked, noticing she wasn't part of the party.

"She's with Anne. She's in pieces at the moment," Replied Mum, who was snuggled up against my dad. I sighed. If Sammy was crying consistently, I didn't want to imagine what state her mum was in. I turned around and emerged out of the forest and back to the road, where Grandma was comforting Sammy's mum in soothing tones. I spotted Sammy, who was in her open car, asleep. Ben came over to me. "Where did you run of to?" I shrugged and tried to change the subject.

"So, why are you here?" Ben raised an eyebrow but answered my rushed inquiry.

"My dad was the one who found Sammy's dad, Fred, in the bushes. He's a mountain guide, so he was just doing his job with same randoms, until a kid spotted him lying in his thickets," I shuddered at the thought.

"Right, well, Sammy's in a right state," I mentioned, gesturing at her sleeping body. Ben followed my gaze and nodded.

"Yeah, she decided to go to sleep when you didn't come back-"he stopped abruptly and looked over my shoulder. I looked around and saw Dad, Mum, Rose and Em coming towards me. I looked back at Ben, who seems dazzled by their appearance. I suppose they did look spooky, what with their porcelain skins that seem to sparkle faintly in the moonlight. Their fashion statement was under no doubt at all, and with their casual yet runway modal outlook, they fit the title of a 'perfect family'. I snorted. Perfect. Too bad they were bloodsucking vampires.

"Hey, your Aunty is _hot_!" Ben stated. I looked at him disdainfully before turning completely away from him and faced my vampiric crew. I glared at them and Emmett grinned maliciously behind me.

"Ready to go?" Mum asked, wrapping her arms around dad's arm.

"I was born ready," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. My dad started at me reproachfully. I shrugged and an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, do you think the Blair family can stay at our place? What with everything going on, we should offer help, right?" I dad gave me a warning look and Mum bit her lip.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," she started, fiddling with her scarf. I knew her statement had a whole series of meaning to it.

"Maybe it is," objected a voice from behind. I saw Esme appear and stood beside Dad."They need all the help they can get. What just happened is disturbing, and dreadful. At least let them shelter in our home and eat something. Besides, I already invited them," she added, in a tone which clearly stated that she gets her way no matter what. I smiled and turned back to Ben, who gaped at my family.

"Well, see you at school, or whenever." I waved half-heartedly as I bounded back to the car and waited for dad to unlock it. He harrumphed at me.

"Always get your way, don't you?" He said grumpily.

I smiled dazzlingly "Of course dear father, of course," He laughed and pulled me into a headlock. "No drinking, sucking or biting, you got that? Stay up whenever you want; I won't be the one getting the detention tomorrow," I smacked him on the shoulder and he chuckled, shaking his head. "We'll just stop at the hospital first, I need to check something." I shrugged and remained happy, knowing that, although my heritage was a bloody one, I can still enjoy some aspects of an adolescent life.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, crappy chapter, kinda. But just a heads up folks, the upcoming chapters might take a while, seeing that school has started for me ugh. You guys know the drill, assignments after assignments after assignments. So, right now I'm trying really hard not to crack under all this pressure. In the meantime, patience is a virtue and all will be revealed ;) If my chapters don't come up, BLAME THE TEACHERS! Oh and you can curse my heavy bag as well. At this rate I'll be condemned to the bed because of the wretched heavy bag. Happy schooling bahahaha **

5


	6. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

Excitement bubbled inside of me as we drove off to the hospital. _I'm going to have a sleepover_! I thought happily. I saw my dad looking at me through the rear-view mirror with an amused expression. I smiled back smugly. My mum was on the phone, talking rapidly and fast to who knows who she was talking to. I could hear the faint buzz of the other person on the line growing louder until it reached shouting point. We arrived at the hospital in a short time. Carlisle was back at the hospital, and Mum and Dad wanted to inspect the body for further information about the Shape Shifter's and how they attack. And I had to be dragged along with them. Ugh.

"You're not coming you know," My dad informed, and I could see a big huge smirk on his face. I sneered at him and looked outside. Crime and investigation was absolutely awesome to me. _NCIS _and _CSI_ were my two favourite shows. Of course, I could almost predict what would happen in the end, but it was fun to work out what happened and why. Dad just _had_ to be the wet blanket and not let me go with them. We arrived at Fork's hospital in due time and we all stepped into the cool atmosphere. I shivered and pulled my cardigan close to me. In front of me, I heard mum whisper to Dad:

"That was Jacob. They didn't find the creatures, but they did find some bones, probably Fred's, and abnormal footprints. But they're still scouring the land, and Billy and the Elders want to talk to us tomorrow,"

I saw my dad give a quick nod and strode more quickly towards the large building. We stepped through the automatic doors and into the large hospital foyer, where a couple of families prepared to leave. A reception desk was located to the right of the entrance, beside the gold plated list of doctors that worked in the hospital. On the other side of the reception was another gold pated list of the floors and units located in the hospital. Directly across from the entrance was a flower/gift shop with a cafe nest to it. A series of elevators were placed to the left of the entrance, with a bunch of cushiony blue seats in the middle of the foyer.

"Wait here," Commanded Mum. I saluted casually and they both walked into one of the elevators, disappearing from my sight. I seated myself in one of the seats and cursed myself for not bring my Mp3 player. I looked at some of the families around the foyer. One family immediately caught my attention, probably because they were the loudest. A little girl was crying, demanding to have a toy from the gift shop, with her mother desperately trying to reassure the wailing child. A boy about my age was slouching to one side, clearly bored. I recognised him from school; although, I had no classes with him. He wore a quicksilver button down shirt with faded jeans and Air Forces with a finishing touch of gelled light brown hair, matching his light tanned skin. Something told me that the whole sisterly thing happened often. The boy caught my eye and jerked his head up in the oh-so-manly fashion. I blushed, feeling my cheeks burn and abruptly looked away. I smiled and fiddled with a loose stitch in my cardigan. I decided that one last peek couldn't hurt and when I looked back, I saw that he was coming my way, and his mum and sister were nowhere to be seen. My eyes widened and blood flowed into my cheeks, making them brighter. He settled down on one of the blue seats, with one seat separating us. An awkward silence then followed, then:

"'Sup?" he asked, in a voice filled with gangster attitude. I looked at him and I saw him leaning against the arm rest of his seat. His penetrating blue eyes stared at me. I fumbled but managed to produce an answer both quirky and casual.

"The sky?" I raised an eye brow and leant an arm on the other armrest, so that both rest of the separating chair were occupied. His face cracked into a smile and nodded in approval.

"Sister alright?" I gestured at the gift store, where I distinctly heard a little voice saying "this one Mummy, this one!" I chuckled. He chuckled with me and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was still in its position

"Yeah. Stupid sister always gets her way when it comes to getting something," He scowled and starched the back of his head vigorously. "You got any?"

I laughed, "I wish. I'm an only child, so I never actually know what it feels like." I thought about revealing to him that I was a Cullen. I normally got a bit of attention when mentioning that fact.

"It's hell, trust me. I used to be an only child, but since my mum re-married, _she_ came along. He eyed my face of disapproval. He hurriedly fixed his mistake. "But, you know, don't get me wrong; she's alright."

I smiled in amusement. "I'm Renesmee, but people call me Nessie, or Ness."

"What, short for the Loch Ness monster?" he mockingly inquired. He ran his hand through his used to be flattened hair, making it tousled again.

"Shut up! Do you think that I was the one who made up my nickname? Besides, I think my name suits my individuality. I can become a monster if I wanted to," I added haughtily.

The boy merely chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm Jake. Hey, wait a minute," a wave of recognition covered his face as he quickly scanned me and glanced at the elevator which Mum and Dad used.

"You're the daughter of the Cullens, aye?" he asked. I shrugged. Guess I don't need to mention I'm a Cullen after all.

"Yeah, so what?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you might have been, but you know, just curious." He ended with a tousle.

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

Jake opened his mouth to rebut, but closed it again and eyed me with wariness. His expression then changed to annoyance. He leant forward on the arm rest, making himself closer to me. I felt his breath swallow me in a sea of thirst, but I ignored it. He was waaaayy too cute.

"You know, I'm going to the beach this weekend. I was thinking... maybe you'd want to come along," He raised one eyebrow in a too-cute manner. I leant into my armrest, so we were only inches apart.

"I-" I never got to finish my acceptance of the invitation. I voice I only knew too well echoed through the room, disturbing the peace. I swivelled my head around and groaned to see that it was Daniel. _Ugh! Is my life trying to kill me?_ I thought angrily. I looked at Jake, who seemed to be looking at Daniel shouting out my name from the opposite end of the foyer.

"Renesmee!"

The receptionist looked at Daniel in frustration, but didn't tell him to be quiet. When I didn't move, he started marching straight over to me. A growl rippled though my chest. Jake looked at me weirdly.

"Is he your boyfriend, or something?" He frowned, as if inviting me wasn't such a good idea. I slapped my hand on my forehead and moved it down slowly.

"No. Did I happen to mention I have my own stalker?" I asked, planting my hands on my hips. The lines on his forehead deepened as he cracked his knuckles.

"I can shoe him off, if you like," he suggested menacingly. _I wish!_

I sighed. "No, he's in a cast. You can't beat up someone when their already injured like that. I'll handle it. But you're free to shoe him away anytime you want once he's out of it," I stood up, ready to deal with my 'infestation'. He followed my suit, and looked away awkwardly.

"Nah, um, my mum's over there, so I've got to go. I'll see you around." And he walked back to where his family was, where his sister was playing happily with her new teddy bear. I moaned desperately. I angrily turned to face Daniel, who, by about now, reached where I was. Before I had a chance to say something, he cut through me, clearly past the point of annoyance.

"Okay, you know what? I am tired of wondering what is happening to you. I am tired of thinking about what happened back at the forest I am _tired _of putting up with your double standards!"He waved his arms around in exasperation. "I need answers from you, Cullen!"

I gritted my teeth together. "You don't _need _answers, Gregs" I objected infuriatingly.

"Yeah. You're right. I don't _need_ the answers; I _want_ the answers," he demanded huffily. I eyed him in disgust.

"Obviously, you need to go back to Preschool standards. No one gets answers of they ask in _that_ manner," and I strode out of the hospital and started walking over to the Volvo. A hand suddenly yanked me back, and I jerked out of the grasp. I turned my head around and saw Daniel panting and staring at me with hate. I straightened out my clothes and started off again, but once again, I was stopped by Daniel. In frustration, I grabbed his sleeve and pushed him against the hospital wall. I held his sleeve all the tighter in by balled fist.

"What is your problem? Even an idiot would have figured out by now I. Want. To. Be. Left. ALONE! I don't _need_ to give you the answers. I don't _want _to give you the answers. I _need _and _want_ you to just leave me alone, okay?" I shoved him back again and strode away. I looked back and saw him retreat inside of the hospital and stood by two adults by the reception. I huffed out angrily and stood by the Volvo as I swore at the air. I closed my eyes.

"Tut, tut Renesmee. I guess you're not perfect after all. You really need to wash your mouth," the most annoying voice filled my head with more swearing and cursing. I opened my eyes and stared right at the annoying source, hoping to hush it up. I groaned in irritation. Emma Grille.

"Really? Well, maybe you'll be able to fix my problem, because normally, the source of my swearing is your very presence," I rebutted. "Just walk your merry way, make sure I can't see, hear and smell you, I'll stop swearing, then everyone is happy," I pocketed my hands and looked the other way, ignoring her completely. She walked over to me and stood in my view.

"Yeah, but it's hard to ignore someone so-" I cut her hissing off.

"So awesome? Yeah, I know it's hard, but you'll get used to it," I whistled Misery Business under my breath. She kicked my shin but, I didn't feel a thing. The only hint that gave it away was the slight _woosh_ of air before kicking my skin. It throbbed a little, but went away almost instantly. I fought back to word my discomfort. Emma, on the other hand, paid the price for kicking almost impenetrable skin.

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" She hopped around before settling down and lifting the injured foot off the ground.

"I don't know what you are, you little whore, but you're obviously a freak!"

"What did you say Emma?" a deep voice came from behind the Volvo I was leaning on. I peeked around and saw it was none other than her father, Dr. Grille. Emma's sneer became into an instant smile and looked at her dad lovingly.

"I don't know what you think, but she's lovely to meet!" I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Dr. Grille looked my way, and I smiled dazzlingly back. He nodded and his frown turned into a grin.

"Yes, I know you. You're Carlisle's granddaughter. Yes, a nice friend of mine; saved many lives. O f course, he's been busy with Fred Blair," he shook his head sadly. "Poor Fred. Mauled by a wolf, I think it was. But, things to do, people to see. I'll see you around Nessie. Say hi to your grandfather to me. Come on Emma." With one final wave he walked to their posh looking Mercedes. I made a sound of disgust. As they drove out of the carpark, Emma's window rolled down and gave me one last sneer before rolling it up again. I growled and stalked to the front of the car, where i propped myself on the hood, muttering to myself. Daniel and Emma. Wonderful. The last people on Earth I wanted to see.

"Something bothering you?" I turned around to see that Mum and Dad came back from the observation.

I groaned. "Yeah, I'm currently trying to get rid of my infestation," Mum smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "Boy problems? Because if it is, I know exactly how you feel, as well as your dad. He was one of them,"

Dad roared with laughter as we all got in the car and drove off to Sammy's house. When turning into her street, I saw a boy, standing still as a statue on the curb. The moonlight reflected on his shirtless chest. I stared at him as we turned. The whole time, he glared straight back. Before I could loose sight of him, I noticed his entire eyes were white. I gasped and looked away, but, I sneaked another peek again. He was gone.

"Well, we're here, so I suggest you go get the Blair's and see if they want us to drive them there, of if they prefer to take their own car," I nodded, but didn't go out of the car. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw, for once, my face was as white as a vampire. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but the sight of the exchange student frightened me. When I tried to get out of the car, my body didn't allow the action, and I found myself immobilised. When Mum realised that I wasn't out of the car, she looked around and frowned at my state.

"Nessie, sweetie, is everything alright?" I didn't answer and Dad joined her observation of me.

"Nessie, answer me. NESSIE!!!" Dad shouted out my name and I snapped out of my state or shock. I looked over to the house and saw that Sammy was peeking through the curtains. I mumbled my okainess and stepped out of the car and on to the footpath leading to the house. I glanced around nervously, feeling a sense of paranoia. I was so busy waiting for someone kidnap me, I forgot to stop at the threshold.

"OW!" I rubbed my head as I ran into the door. I cursed and looked up, finding shallow dent where it collided with my head. Behind me, I could hear both my parents laughing their heads off. I grumbled and rapped hard on the door three times before standing back, so the light wouldn't set off my sparkling skin. Only a few seconds I had to wait before Sammy opened the door, panting slightly.

"Oh, hey! My mum's just packing some underwear for Caleb,"

I nodded, "Um yeah, well, my Mum wanted to know if you wanted us to take you, or if you want to take your own car,"

"But, there wouldn't be enough room,"

"I-" I silently agreed with her and I looked back towards the sliver Volvo. To my surprise, only Mum was there, in the driver's seat, with Dad nowhere to be seen. _He must have ran home_.

"No, only my mum came with us. Dad ran, I mean" I berated myself and changed course "I mean, he went home with Grandpa," I finished off, hoping that she wouldn't question my suddenly slip.

"Yeah, I was about to say. I mean, no one can run all the way to your place. It's in the other side of Forks. But even then, he wouldn't be back until past midnight," She laughed, but it sounded hollow. I chuckled awkwardly. I looked behind Sammy and saw her mum zipping up Caleb's backpack.

"I think we're ready to go," he mum sniffed and grabbed the other two bags sitting in the foyer. I nodded and strode along the garden path, towards the Volvo. We loaded the luggage into the trunk and set off back home.

*****

"You have an intruder, and know," Jasper chuckled. We arrived at the garage, where Alice was polishing her yellow 911 Turbo Porsche with Jasper leaning against the hood. I could feel Sammy gaping at the collection of cars. Who wouldn't? Normal people would collect baseball cards or maybe stamps. Not cars. I grunted at the thought.

"Jake?" I asked as I walked past the couple. Jazz shook his head. Suddenly a familiar, annoying yet humorous voice echoed through the garage.

"Ben is in the house! And what a house!" Ben came through the door, smiling widely. Emmett came from behind him, chuckling.

"Wait till you see Nessie's room, kid." I glared at Emmett.

"_You_ invited him here?!" Emmett laughed and nodded.

"Girl's slumber parties are such a bore. Besides, Ben's dad is helping out with the whole tracking-down-the-wolf kinda thing. So, I offered to bring Ben back here," Ben bowed. I sighed. Sammy laughed.

"Do you want to invite the whole neighbourhood now?" I asked sceptically "Please note the sarcasm in that, so don't go inviting the whole neighbourhood," and I trudged past the boys blocking the door, careful not to touch Ben. Of course I trusted Kate's lessons, but I didn't want to take any chances. I glanced at the living room, where Rose lounged on the white sofa, flicking through the channels in a humanly manner. I strode towards the kitchen, where Jacob, or course, was raiding the pantry again. I grabbed a plastic bowl and threw it at his head, which made a nice _Clunk_ when it made contact on his head.

"Ow! What the- Oh hey Ness," he eyed my companions, to which Ben joined him in seeking out food. "Sleepover?" I nodded and sighed. He laughed. At least the wolves and my family all had the same goal: making fun of me.

"Have fun. Don't go scaring them with your awesome scary bedtime stories. You never know, they could come to life one day," I laughed nervously. Although his face looked as if it was teasing, I could see the warning in his eyes.

"Sure, sure," I muttered "Ben! C'mon. Gosh, you can eat whatever you want in the morning!" Ben emerged from the pantry with a box to biscuits. I growled and set off into the forest atmosphere. I heard Alice and Jasper follow silently behind us.

We arrived at my house in due time. Mum and Dad was watching the news in the living room. Dad cracked a smile at me and my friends, although, like everyone else, the warning in his eyes was clearly seen. I nodded warily.

"Call us if you need anything," Mum said before shifting her eyes back towards the news, where they featured a special report on the wolf mauling. I opened up my room and hit the lights. Behind me, gasps emitted from their mouths.

"WOW!" they gasped together. Sammy and Ben's bags were propped on my bed, and sleeping bags were already set up in my TV room, with the lounge pushed aside to make way.

"No way, Ness! This is your room? You are sooo lucky!" Sammy walked around my giant room, touching everything she could get her hands on, while muttering the features of it. "four poster bed, French doors, ensuite, walk in wardrobe...."

Meanwhile, I spotted Ben outside in my glade, admiring everything he saw. He went back inside and both of them look at me in awe and envy.

"You must be really rich, man!" Ben stated. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards DVD's piled up on my desk, ready to be watched.

"Watever. Now, the real question is, comedy, or horror?!" I grinned excitedly. Sammy squealed with delight, and Ben flashed a smile at me, before shifting his gaze towards the DVD's. I felt my stomach flip and my cheeks grew hot from his gaze. Was I developing a crush on Ben?

**A/N: **Yeah umm.. this was done under the pressure of homework and assignments, so bear with me. And if you're wondering where all of these characters are coming from, don't worry. Oh and oh-so-cute Jake will come around soon enough. He has a purpose, so yeah. And i thought it might be cute to add Nessie having a crush on Ben, because it makes her feeling more human

Dedicated to my dear Irene, for reasons she can guess for herself ;)

4


End file.
